


kissing you, loving you

by isakhoney



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Kinda, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, even loves isak a lot, isak loves even a lot, this happens in august so isak is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakhoney/pseuds/isakhoney
Summary: isak and even and kisses that aren't just on the mouth. mostly not on the mouth





	kissing you, loving you

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing smut. not sure what i'm doing tbh bsdjsjjskndjs i might delete it after

Isak and Even are at some third year’s party, there's loud music playing and people dancing and playing drinking games. They’re surrounded by their friends and Isak is laughing at a joke Magnus made, which he wouldn't find funny usually, but they’ve all had a couple of drinks earlier at their place and Isak is more than tipsy now, his cheeks rosy from intoxication and the heat in the room. Too many people. But he does’t mind, not with Even by his side. Even who has his arm wrapped around his waist.

He turns his head, pressing his lips against Isak’s cheek

“You look so cute tonight, I want to kiss you,” he whispers against it.

Isak looks at him with an amused smile, eyebrows raised slightly.

“Kiss me?” he asks playfully. "You can kiss me here, they won’t mind. _I_ won’t mind.”

Even sighs and his mouth approaches Isak’s ear, and despite the music, Isak can hear him breathing, slow and heavy, can feel the warm air against his skin.

“I want to kiss you...”

Even’s hand travels from Isak’s hip and rests on the small of his back, until it goes down and Even cups his ass, gently squeezing.

“Right here”

Isak’s breathing hitches, the hand holding his beer trembling. When he looks into Even's eyes, Isak's are a little dark and desperate. Isak's lips are parted and he keeps licking the bottom one while trying to maintain his composure, and he's blinking more often than usual. He looks like he wants to say something but nothing comes out of his mouth.

* * *

Even loves how Isak's legs and ass look in those tight jeans he wears sometimes but _man_ , they're such a pain when it's time to take them off. 

He's got his tongue inside Isak's mouth, licking then sucking then biting and Isak keeps whimpering and he's holding onto his shoulders as if he wouldn't be able to hold himself up without the support. He probably couldn't. 

Next, they're on their bed, Even on top of Isak, a leg between Isak's and he's sucking the skin of his neck. Isak wraps his legs around Even's and starts grinding against it, desperate for friction. Even can feel just how hard and wet he is. 

"Baby, wait, _wait_ -" 

Isak slowly stops moving. "Your fault," he whines. "You told me the thing over an one hour ago and I tried to hide my hard on and my boxers are all wet now and they're my favorite and -" 

He's rambling and Even captures his lips, kisses him slow and deep. "I'm sorry, I'll make this good for you, promise" 

Isak sighs, eyes still half-closed, looking pleased. "Okay"

Even sits between Isak's legs and he grabs the underside of his knees, lifts them up and folds Isak's legs against his chest. "Hold them, baby," he says and Isak nods, his hands replacing Even's. Even then lies on his stomach, propping himself up on his forearms, right in front of Isak's ass. 

"Fuck" he whispers at the sight. Isak's ass spread like this in front of him, his perfect pink hole right there for him. 

"You're so pretty," he says and he places one gentle kiss against his rim. "So pretty" 

He stays there, just starring at him and he sees Isak's hole clenching. He knows Isak is feeling exposed right now, but he can't help but take in the sight. No matter how many times he's seen it, it's still one of the hottest thing he's ever seen, and the sight of his ass like this alone is enough to make his dick feel even harder than it already is.

He starts softly blowing air against Isak's hole, and the air is cool against it and it clenches even more. Even stops, looks at it for a little while before he leans in and he starts nuzzling Isak's asshole, like he would nuzzle his neck or his shoulder, so delicately, and he does that for a whole minute, and Isak can feel him inhaling deep and exhaling and normally he wouldn't say anything, but he can't take it anymore. It's too gentle, it's too much. 

" _Even_ ," he whimpers. 

Even nuzzles him there some more before placing another chaste kiss against the puckered skin. "What do you want, baby?" he asks, running his finger up and down his crack. 

"Kiss me," he replies. When Even simply kisses his hole with his lips, pressing them against it without opening his mouth, Isak pleads, "Lick me"

Even smiles against his ass. "I love you, okay. Okay," he says. He finally opens his mouth against Isak's rim and it's warm and he wets the skin there with his spit before he starts sucking and  _oh_. Isak is just so sensitive down there and when Even starts slowly circling his rim with the tip of his tongue, adding more and more pressure each time, Isak can't help but squeal.  

"That's so good, that's so good, Even that's so-"

Even kisses his ass with as much passion as when he makes out with Isak and he wants to let him know just how badly he wants him, just how much he loves him. He's _devouring_ him. He then presses the tip of his tongue against his rim, hands placed where Isak's thighs and ass meet in order to keep him in place as his tongue starts entering him. He leaves it there inside and he can hear Isak panting, trying desperately to keep his legs up and Even starts moving his tongue inside of him and when he takes it out, Isak whimpers in protest. 

"Just want to get you all good and wet," Even says lovingly, before he goes back to kissing Isak's pink hole. "Gonna get my fingers inside of you, okay baby?" 

Isak nods. 

"How many fingers do you want inside you, my love?" 

"Four," Isak chokes out after a few seconds. 

Even slowly licks up his crack and he sits up. As he lubes up his fingers, Isak uses the moment as an opportunity to let his legs rest for a while, his feet flat against the mattress. One of his hands is resting against his stomach and the other on his chest and he's so turned on that he looks like he's melted right there on their bed. He's not saying anything, can't say anything. Even notices just how hard his dick is, how wet at the tip it is as precome leaks all over his belly. Even can't help it, leans forward and takes him in his mouth just to slowly lick off the precome, lips and tongue providing warmth and pressure on the really sensitive area and Isak moans in the back of his throat. 

"Lift," Even says, and Isak holds his legs for him, exposing himself again. Even place a fat drop of lube right against his already slick hole, and Isak gasps at how cold it is. It's more lube than necessary, but Even loves when Isak is really wet, loves the sounds it make when he fucks him with his fingers or his cock. 

He massages the lube into his asshole with one finger, slicking him up on the inside. He adds another finger and watches as it goes in and out, in and out. So, so slowly.

"More," Isak's face is turned to the side, chin pressed against his shoulder. Even can hear the little cries that he tries to swallow down. 

Even's long fingers are pressed deep inside of Isak and he keeps them there, hooks them upward where he knows Isak's prostate is and when he presses against it, Isak's chin presses harder against his own shoulder and he can't help but let out a high-pitched moan. Even starts rubbing his prostate, little circles right against it and Isak's cock keeps leaking more and more. Isak tries to stop himself from trembling, but Even feels him shaking slightly. He feels Isak clenching down on his fingers, as if he never wants them gone. 

"I'm gonna need you to relax, gorgeous, so I can open you up some more. Let me spread my fingers inside you. Okay, baby?" 

Isak shudders at the words and nods. Even can feel him relax around his fingers. He brings another one to his hole, from his left hand this time, and presses it inside alongside the two fingers from his right hand. "All good?" he asks. Isak takes in a deep breath, nods again. Even adds a fourth and final finger, from his left hand again, and he's now got two pairs of digits inside of Isak. 

Brows furrowed, Isak is trying not to clench too hard on Even's fingers. Even keeps whispering soothing words at him. "You're so beautiful, Isak. You're so breathtaking down there. I'm so proud of you"

Even spreads Isak's rim with his fingers slowly, and he feels himself melt from arousal at the sight, at the little space he's just created, and it's just large enough for him to get his tongue inside Isak, between his fingers. Which he does, and he licks upward, salivating, and Isak's just so wet now, and he keeps moaning his name. Even's cock is also leaking, painfully hard, and he presses his hips down on the mattress. 

Even's tongue leaves the inside of his ass to start licking around Isak's stretched out rim, flattening his tongue against the skin, providing a soothing warmth and wetness. He spreads him just a little more, and he gets a glimpse of inside Isak, this amazing place that takes his tongue and fingers and cock so well. Isak pants as he does, and Even knows his limit, knows how much he can spread Isak. He stares at him some more, licks inside of him one last time before he slowly slides his fingers out of him. 

He looks at his pretty hole that looks so ready to welcome his cock and he slicks up the latter with some lube. When Even places himself between Isak's legs, forearms on each side of his head, Isak still has his head turned to the side, his chest rising and falling as he tries to steady his breathing. His eyes are watering, a tear threatening to leave each of them. "Hey, baby," Even whispers, kissing his forehead. Isak then turns his head and their eyes meet and Even says it again. "Hey, baby" 

"I love you so much," Isak chokes out, and his eyes are pleading. Even gets it. He feels it in his chest, too. He knows. 

"I love you too," he replies, and he kisses Isak's lips. The head of his cock nudges his entrance. "Okay?" he asks and Isak nods. 

Isak is squeezing his eyes shut as Even enters him slowly. The size of his cock is something Isak has to get used to every single time, but it feels so good. It feels so good for both of them. 

"Fuck," Even groans. "You feel amazing." He remembers the image of Isak stretched out by his fingers, imagines him just like that around his cock and it sends shivers down his spine. God, how he wishes he could take a look at Isak being spread around his dick. 

Isak wraps his legs around Even, pressing him down, trying to get him as deep inside of him as he can. "I love it when you're here," he mumbles against Even's lips. He then slowly relaxes his grip, allowing Even to move, slow and shallow thrusts that turn into deeper ones. And soon, slow becomes faster and faster until he's slamming into Isak so hard that Isak moves up and down the mattress with each thrust. Isak grips at the sheets hard but then he simply wraps his arms around Even's neck, brings his face close to his. They moan into each other's open-mouth, whispering a litany of loving words. 

Even slows down and he reaches down to grab Isak's cock, but Isak takes hold of his wrist, stopping him. "Not yet, I don't want to come yet. Let me sit on you" 

"Fuck, baby" 

Even has to wrap a hand around his cock as soon as he pulls out, because he can't be left untouched. He lies on his back in the middle of their bed as Isak straddles him. He looks so beautiful like this, flushed pink not only on his cheeks but also across his chest and his shoulders. His hair is a mess, a few strands sticking to his forehead and his beautiful lips are parted as he breathes loudly. He looks so well fucked, and he hasn't even come yet.  

Isak takes Even's dick in his hand, and places it against his entrance. And this is his favorite part, sitting down and feeling it slide inside him as he does, inch by inch. He could sit like this for hours if he could, with the feeling of Even's hard cock in his ass, stretching and pressing. Isak moves his hips just right for Even to start rubbing against his prostate and he leans forward, hands resting on Even's chest. He lifts his hips up, and sits back down. Up and down and up and down, fucking himself. 

Without warning, Even grabs Isak's hips and thrusts upward and Isak moans and whimpers. Even keeps thrusting into him hard and fast and Isak lets out the prettiest sounds each time, eyes closed in concentration, mouth shaped like an 'o'. When Even's right hand leaves his hip to wrap itself around Isak's dick, simply holding it, his thumb reaching for his tip and rubbing circles on it, Isak can't take it. It's too much, Even's presence inside, how filled up he feels, how Even's cock keeps stroking his prostate, Even's thumb against the very sensitive skin of his tip. He can't hold himself up anymore and falls on Even's chest, face buried against his shoulder. 

He lets Even fuck him and moves his hips to help his cock slide in and out of him, clenches around him and Even moans each time. Isak starts planting clumsy kisses everywhere his mouth can reach, keeps crying I love yous. "Come inside me" he starts pleading, clenching harder, moving his hips in circle. "I need to feel you come inside"

"Fucking hell, Isak" 

Even's hands are firm on Isak's hips when he flips them around, Isak lying on his back again, and he starts pouding into him harder and faster and Isak just takes it, arching his back. And then, Even is pushing one last time, burying himself inside Isak's heat and wetness and he starts coming. He can imagine it, the come spurting out of his dick in Isak's ass. He keeps fucking Isak as he comes, slowly this time. It feels so incredible, he can feel the orgasm in all of his muscles, can feel it in the back of his throat, it tingles all over his skin. 

"Yes, yes, yes" Isak chants. Even reaches for his cock and starts stroking it fast. Isak flings his arm over his face, moaning into the crook of his elbow. 

"Isak, look at me," Even says. "Baby" 

Isak seems so lost, so desperate to just come, so stimulated, and Even grabs his arm gently, moves it from his face. When Isak's eyes meet his, Even sees how badly he wants this, how thankful he is that Even is giving it to him. Even leans in and licks into his mouth as he starts rubbing quickly against the underside of the head of his cock, and Isak cries into his mouth as he starts shooting between their stomachs, clenching around Even's dick that's still inside him, which provides more pressure against his prostate. It's a mind-blowing orgasm, Even can tell, as Isak tenses up, chewing on his bottom lip, whimpering, eyes closes and tears running down his cheeks. 

Isak lets out a soft gasp when Even pulls out, and Even kisses him about ten times all over his face before going down to sit between his legs. He lifts them up again, hands on the back of Isak's knees and Isak whines this time, his muscles a little sore. Even just takes a look at his hole, how its shade of pink is brighter, and how the color spreads around his rim, how wet it is. He asks Isak to hold his own legs, which he does. Even places the tip of two fingers against it, leaves them there, just a touch, and he can feel Isak pulsate. 

When he gets the two fingers inside, his own come starts dribbling out. A little a first, and then all of it starts to leak out of Isak's ass as Even spreads his fingers. 

"Even," Isak whines. He's so sensitive, a lot more after he's been fucked. Even finds his prostate and he gently strokes it and it's just too much, and Isak clenches so hard,immobolizing his fingers. "I can't" 

Even starts kissing Isak's belly gently, whispering encouraging words. "Relax baby, just relax, I love you". Isak melts and Even can see that his cock is still hard, and there's precome at the tip again. His lips leave the skin of his stomach and he starts kissing up and down his cock, takes each of his balls into his mouth and starts gently sucking. He hears Isak cry above him, from how good it feels, from how overwhelming it is. It's almost painful how good this is for him, a simple touch would make him cry right now, but Even's mouth is on him and Isak lets out a sob. 

"Shh, baby. Are you okay?" 

Isak's breathing is shaky and he manages to nod his head quickly, and Even smiles at him tenderly before he takes him whole into his mouth, lips wrapped around the base of his cock. He starts fucking his fingers in and out of Isak, loving the sound it produces. He slowly blows him, like they have all the time in the world to do this. His mouth leaves his cock and his tongue traces a line from his slit down to that places right under Isak's balls that he knows will make him whimper once he starts licking it, adding pressure with his tongue. He starts stroking that area with his tongue, pressing down as he hooks his fingers up and Isak is making the most beautiful sounds. 

"Even, I'm gonna come" 

Isak's dick is not even being touched. Even increases the speed of his fingers and starts licking and sucking his balls and Isak chokes out a moan, tensing up as he starts coming for a second time, with not as much come this time, but his orgasm looks even more intense. Even's mouth immediately goes to his cock and he swallows him, letting him come inside his mouth, gently sucking as he does. When he starts lapping at his really oversensitive head, he thinks he can actually hear Isak scream. Isak lets go of his legs and Even takes his fingers out of him when he does. Isak's hands go straight to Even's hair, fingers holding tight, half pushing him away, half keeping him there between his legs. His thighs are so tensed, shaking. 

Even places a hand on top of Isak's, gently stroking the back of it with his thumb and Isak relaxes his hold. He lets go of his cock, placing one last kiss against his slit.

"You did so well, baby. Can you turn around for me?" 

Isak doesn't say anything, slowly turns around, parts of him still trembling, his legs especially, from tensing up so much as the pleasure traveled through him. He rests his face against a pillow and Even strokes his thighs. He loves Isak's thighs, loves to suck them and bite into them. He then cups both of his ass cheeks, massaging them slightly before he spreads them, and there it is again, the most beautiful place, that's been sucked and licked and spread and fucked by his tongue, fingers and his dick. He gently kisses Isak's hole, licking slowly, trying to soothe him.

"Thank you for tonight, baby" he whispers into his ass.

He can taste himself there, all traces of him that have been there, the bit of come that's still inside. He hears Isak softly cry into the pillow, his arms folded under his chest, and he looks so beautifully vulnerable. Even simply kisses him some more for a couple of minutes and Isak keeps crying his name, soft little cries. Even sucks at his rim a little more, mouth open wide, tasting and feeling him one last time, before he starts trailing kisses up his back. He then lies down next to him, on his back, and he pulls Isak against his chest, and Isak lets him, holding onto him, burying his face into his skin and breathing his scent. Isak's cheeks are still a little damp, but he's calming down.

Even wraps his arms around him and shushes him, his hand reaching for his hair, gently stroking it. 

"I love you," Even says, kissing the top of his head. 

Isak nuzzles his collarbone. "I love you too," he replies, voice barely audible because of all the sounds he made earlier. "I love you so much" 

"I know." He does. 

Even holds Isak close as he falls asleep, so thankful to have him here with him. 

 

 

 


End file.
